


Midnight Snack

by LiviLuvsLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cliche, Cute, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Post-The X Factor Era, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviLuvsLarry/pseuds/LiviLuvsLarry
Summary: "He woke up to eat a cookie, then went back to bed. I mean, who does that? That's when I knew I loved him."
Based off this quote I saw on instagram that made me think of Larry.





	

Louis and Harry had been together romantically since sometime after they were put together as a band. And after they'd lost the X-Factor, they'd moved in together, only strengthening their relationship. That was maybe two months ago, and they'd been together for about four. However, neither of them had said those three special words.

_"I love you."_

Harry was about 99% sure he was in love with Louis, always had been, but he didn't want Louis to feel like he was rushing into anything. Louis felt exactly the same way, had felt a special attraction to Harry since the moment he laid eyes on him in the loo.

Currently, it was somewhere around 2 in the morning. Harry and Louis were sleeping in their shared bed, cuddled up close against each other. Louis was wrapped in Harry's arms, acting as the little spoon. This was different from their normal arrangement where Harry was the little spoon, but some nights, Louis just had the urge to be held.

It was because of their position that when Louis slowly rolled over and got out of bed that Harry woke up. He opened his eyes to see Louis' form leaving the room. Harry groggily checked his phone for the time, saw it was half 2 in the morning, and confusedly looked back towards the door. Why the hell was Louis up at this hour? If he had to go to the bathroom, he would've just used the toilet connected to their room, so  _what even?_

Harry decided he wasn't really concerned enough to actually get up, so he patiently waited for Louis to return. He did so about three minutes later, carrying something in his hand. Harry couldn't really see what it was considering it was basically pitch black in their room. When he sat back down on the bed and started getting comfortable, Harry saw him raise whatever he was holding to his mouth, take a bite, and bring it back down.

As he started scooting down into the covers, Harry asked, "Lou, what're you eating?"

Louis let out a  _very manly_ screech, snapping his head towards Harry. "Jesus, Haz, I couldn't tell you were awake. Warn me next time."

Harry chuckled a bit and poked Louis' tummy as he finally settled in, taking another bite of whatever he just  _had_ to wake up to eat in the middle of the night. "So? What're you eating?"

Louis turned his head in his direction, and though Harry couldn't actually see his facial features, he had a feeling Louis had a mischievous smile on his face. "One of your cookies. I was dreaming about them and decided I wanted to eat one."

Harry was actually shocked into silence because  _what?_  Louis was dreaming about his cookies. And wanted one so badly, he actually  _woke himself up_ just to eat one, and then immediately go back to bed. Honestly, who the hell does that?

It was then that Harry decided he was 100% sure, he was definitely in love with Louis.

He saw Louis raise the cookie towards his mouth one final time, finishing it off, before Louis snuggled back up against Harry, sighing once he was comfortable. Harry chuckled slightly, shaking his head though he knew Louis couldn't see it. Louis lifted his head from where it was resting atop Harry's heart, asking, "What? Why're you laughing?"

Harry shook his head some more, smile taking over his face. "Nothing, sweetcheeks. Just love you a lot, is all." And, oh. Harry didn't mean to say that, really, but he didn't regret it either.

Louis didn't do anything for a minute, then Harry felt him moving and there was a pair of lips up against his. Harry immediately responded, lips molding against Louis' so naturally, like they always have. 

Louis pulled away a few moments later, keeping their kiss short, sweet, and simple. He rested his forehead against Harry's, let out a soft, "Love you too, Haz. Always,", and laid his head back in its previous position on Harry's chest.

Shortly after, they fell back into a comfortable sleep. And that was that.


End file.
